


Day 26: BFF Swap

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BFF Swap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Marinette is finishing up Chloe's dress for an event.





	Day 26: BFF Swap

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng you did not just stick a pin in my leg,” Chloe shrieked. 

“I wouldn’t have if you could keep still!” Came Marinette’s muffled reply around several pins sticking out of her mouth. 

Chloe huffed, a small grin threatening to overtake the line of her lips. She let Marinette continue hemming her dress in silence. Chloe knew that this was probably nerve-wracking for her best friend, especially since this was technically the first time her father had actually approved of Marinette designing a dress for one of his formal functions instead of his own favorite designer. 

At eighteen years old it was a significant honor, and one Marinette fought for. That was something Chloe had always admired about her- Marinette refused to use her connections through Chloe to get anything. She also refused her connections through Adrien, though the eager blonde made it difficult for Marinette to completely escape them. 

“You know,” Chloe said, breaking the comfortable silence, “You really should accept Gabriel’s offer to write your recommendation letter for that internship.”

Marinette’s piercing blue gaze met Chloe’s.

“Absolutely not, for heaven’s sake it’s with his own company! That’s a conflict of interest! You remember what Alya said-”

“Alya is right, it could easily be spun against you, but then people will meet you and realize that you’re a precious little bug who deserves to be there just as much as anyone.”

“I’m not- god you spend too much time with Adrien- I’m gonna have my identity spilled by my own best friend…” Marinette’s attempt to change the subject was noted and promptly ignored. 

“Mari, c’mon. You’re not able to be a superhero without the rest of the team, so why not let in a little help in taking over the fashion world?”

“Your hemline is done, let’s see you spin,” said Marinette, gesturing with her hand. 

Chloe let out a sigh before turning, letting the yellow fabric swirl out from her sides. The black beading around the waist caught the light in a way that reminded her of her own hero persona, and she grinned. 

“This is fabulous! I just adore it, I know everyone will be talking about you after tomorrow,” Chloe gushed, swinging her hips so the fabric swished around her. 

“You look like the princess you are,” Marinette teased, handing her the familiar comb. 

“I think you mean queen,” Chloe sniffed, shooting Marinette a grin when she rolled her eyes. 

“Regardless, Al is gonna be swept off her feet when she sees you.”

Chloe began to splutter at the comment while Marinette just laughed. It had been a long road to get to this point, but now that they were here neither girl would trade their friendship for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not that big of a fan of Sabrina but the switch is Marinette/Alya and Chloe/Sabrina, but Chloe and Alya are dating because I can do what I want. And probably Marinette and Adrien are dating. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
